Día 7: Silencio placentero
by Uuntulis
Summary: Los hombres expresan sus sentimientos por obsequios o detalles...y si Neji no era detellista ¿significa que acaso no la quiere? Este escrito participa en el mes Nejiten 2018. Idea seleccionada: discusión.


Autor: Pire/Uuntulis

Título: Silencio placentero

Tipo: One-shot

Género: Romance

Advertencias: Universo alterno. Idea tomada: discusión.

* * *

 **Día 7:** Silencio placentero

* * *

La rubia balanceó su largo cabello provocando su completa atención a las hebras doradas y la forma ondulada de posicionarse en su hombro a pesar de ser sujetadas por una coleta alta.

El líquido café corrió por su garganta al ingerirlo y disfrutar los sabores resultantes, sonrió ante las palabras pronunciadas de su compañera y tan singular forma de expresarse. Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios coloreados de un tono rosa pastel.

―Sai realmente me ha sorprendido, aunque le cueste relacionarse con las personas y no comprenda que no todo es literal, realmente se ha esforzado. Los dibujos que me hace son excepcionales.

La castaña concluyó que el reciente novio de su escandalosa amiga rubia era un romántico empedernido, aunque ambos lo negaban. Ino alegaba la palabra "raro" a su comportamiento singular del chico y él se abalaba de su poca relación con las personas debido a su gran estadía, desde su infancia, en orfanatos y su constante cambio de residencia.

―¿Así era tu relación con Neji en el inicio, Tenten?

Unos orbes celestes la contemplaron con una curiosidad palpable. Ella meditó detenidamente sobre, hace dos años, el inicio de su relación.

―Neji es…diferente Ino, es más reservado.

La chica sentada a su lado la miró con cierto desaire.

―Claro, él es demasiado frio Tenten, aun al momento no sé qué te gustó de él, te ha dado obsequios ¿no?

Cuando conoció al genio Hyuga, la primera impresión que tuvo fue que era un completo arrogante. Intentó mantenerse a una distancia considerable de él, pero la vida se empeñó en relacionarlos y descubrió que era un caballero, si, tal vez era arrogante, pero era moralmente correcto. Cuando se entabló una relación cercana a la amistad entre ellos, contempló por primera vez aquella curva tenue en la comisura de los labios y un aleteo la invadió, su siguiente pensamiento fue, que hasta el momento no había notado, que no estaba mal, su tez nívea, aquellos orbes exóticos y su cabello envidiable le eran muy favorables.

Pero en ese momento, al intentar hacer memoria, su mente quedó en blanco intentando enlistar los diferentes regalos que su actual novio le había dado. Titubeó unos minutos.

Ino la interrumpió en su gran análisis, excusándose por que saldría con Sai. La castaña observó al chico que hacía suspirar a su rubia amiga con ramo de rosas en mano. Un sentimiento incómodo creció en el inicio de su estómago, situándose profundamente.

Si de algo estaba segura al contemplar a la enamorada pareja alejándose de su ubicación fue que Neji Hyuga jamás le había regalado alguna flor. Frunció el ceño, él realmente no era cariñoso ni mucho menos detallista, él era serio y reservado, aún ahora cuando desde hace un tiempo que vivían juntos. Estas ideas perforaban su cabeza cuando entró al departamento que compartía con Neji encontrándolo en el sillón individual y su mirada fija en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Siguió leyendo aun cuando la escuchó llegar y sin dedicarle una ligera mirada.

Algo caliente se prendió en su interior ante semejante acto de indiferencia y su rostro se transformó, se tragó sus pensamientos abrumadores.

―¿Solamente eso has hecho todo el día?

El Hyuga se dignó a dirigirle su atención y la observó confuso ante su actitud agresiva. Usualmente cuando salía con alguna de sus amigas, regresaba de un mejor humor. Ella no le hablaba de esa forma a menos que hiciera algo realmente malo, lo cual casi no ocurría.

―¿Qué pasó?―.Interrogó al no encontrar una respuesta aceptable.

Ella tomó asiento violentamente en el sillón enfrente de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No tengo nada.―Negó rotundamente.

Neji la observó durante unos segundos más y regresó a su lectura. Un chillido indignado brotó de los labios de Tenten y levantándose súbitamente se adentró al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Él sabía que le pasaba algo, la conocía. En situaciones similares, él tomaba su distancia y cuando el enojo se esfumaba del pequeño cuerpo de su novia, ella solía acercarse a hablarle de la razón por la cual estuvo afligida.

Unos minutos transcurrieron cuando la castaña salió del baño con otra vestimenta, más cómoda y con el cabello perfilando su rostro hasta descansar en sus hombros.

―¿Por qué eres tan….tan…indiferente?―Tenten lo miró enojada y encarándolo.

Él la observó y frunció el ceño ¿le molestaba su indiferencia? Él no era indiferente, bueno, no con ella. Ella buscaba comenzar una pelea, empero él se mostraba renuente a seguirle el juego, lo cual, al parecer, más encendía a la castaña.

―Los hombres le demuestran sus sentimientos a las mujeres con detalles, dibujos, chocolates, cartas, flores y luego estas tú, que no haces ninguna de esas.

Neji se sintió insultado, su rostro se volvió impasible. Él es un hombre tranquilo, relajado y paciente, aunque Tenten era la única mujer capaz de provocarlo a un nivel inimaginable.

―Con lo antes expuesto ¿tú quieres que deje de ser como soy? Desde que nos conocimos soy de esta forma y tú me aceptaste.

Ella abrió los labios como si le hubiese gritado. Ella no quería que él cambiara, solamente pensó en que él nunca le había regalado nada, tal vez, solo tal vez…la relación había llegado su límite debido a la extinción de sus sentimientos. Ella lo amaba e intentaba por todos los medios demostrárselo cada que la oportunidad surgía, al cocinarle su platillo preferido, diciéndole palabras vergonzosas de repetir en la oreja y entregándose a él como jamás lo había hecho, pero ¿él que hacía para demostrar lo que sentía?

―Todo hombre, por más raro que sea, demuestra lo que siente Neji, tú no me miraste cuando llegué, parece que perturbé tu paz…―.Su voz de quebró en la última palabra, tragó profundamente.―Tú realmente…tú realmente ¿me quieres, Neji?

El Hyuga titubeo ¿por qué estaba preguntándole eso? ¿Acaso no era evidente? Está bien. En algo tenía razón Tenten, él no le daba obsequios tan clichés pero ¿qué la había llevado a dudar de esa forma? Frunció el ceño. Recorrió el espacio que los alejaba en grandes pasos, su mano acarició levemente la mejilla de la fémina y poseyó sus labios, demandándolos como suyos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

La besaba con urgencia, con si necesitará esa danza de los labios para permitirle seguir respirando. La ola grande de sentimientos en consecuencia de la acción la golpeó fuertemente, abrumándola y haciéndola gemir. Él siempre le hacía temblar las piernas, aun después de todo este tiempo, al besarla de esa forma, su corazón cabalgaba desesperado y al tenerlo tan cerca, notó que a él igual le pasaba lo mismo.

En ese momento, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y la desesperación por unir sus cuerpos era tan insoportable que dolía, ella recordó que Neji Hyuga podría no se detallista, era arrogante, reservado, serio e indiferente empero al dormir la abrazaba fuertemente, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos ligeramente la piel que no era cubierta por su pijama o cuando enfermaba y devolvía el estómago, él le sostenía el cabello con un gesto afligido en el rostro y sus labios bastaban para saber el amor que le tenía.

Neji Hyuga tenía una forma particular de trasmitir lo que sus labios callaban pero su órgano cardiaco gritaba desesperado, con la esperanza que sus sentimientos llegarán hasta ella.


End file.
